Bad Time For An Apology
by The Clerik
Summary: GLaDOS and Chell have been experimenting with bondage and denial, leaving Chell nearly out of her mind with arousal. And of course, Wheatley picks the worst possible time to try and apologize for being evil. Smutty one-shot!


_"Oh," _breathed GLaDOS. "Isn't experimenting _fun?"_

Chell groaned in frustration, as she arched against her restraints. "You- _ah! _You are _terribly _mean."

With a smile, the android leaned in close to her struggling human and gently bit down on Chell's soft neck, as she pressed her body in to her warm, inviting lap. "Did I give you permission to speak?" GLaDOS whispered.

"_N- no," _Chell was trying really hard not to get incredibly turned on by the pain. Honestly. She did. Which was a lie quickly erased when GLaDOS began leaving a trail of dark bites and kisses along Chell's collar bone, biting until Chell couldn't help to shudder, and kissing until she couldn't help but moan. Which involved a fair amount of shuddering too, now that you mention it.

_"Mine," _hissed GLaDOS as she gently dragged her finger across Chell's chest, catching on the edge of her tanktop. "You are _mine. _Say it."

Chell couldn't help but smile. "G, y- you have me strapped to a chair. I'm pretty sure that part was self eviden- _oh!" _

Her train of thought was hastily interrupted as GLaDOS' synthetic finger tips dipped down in to the tanktop and began stroking Chell's full breasts. They were so _sensitive, _and _heavy, _and GLaDOS had kept her at this for _hours, _and when would she finally let her _come _and she was so _close-_

GLaDOS pulled away, lifting her shapely body away from Chell and pulling her hands away from her chest, leaving the human frustrated as her chest heaved with each breath. _"Say it."_

"_Fine!_" Chell would have said just about anything at this point, as she tried to pull her hands away from the restraints and rub herself to completion. She couldn't even rub her thighs together, thanks to the endlessly frustrating straps holding her legs to the legs of the chair. "I'm yours! I am completely, utterly, yours! I will have your name tattooed across my ass, I will scream your name out every time I touch myself at night, I'll make little macrame fucking owls with you, now _please let me come!"_

"Hmm," GLaDOS couldn't help but smile at the words. "No, I don't think I will."

_"What?!"_

GLaDOS burst out laughing. Oh, science was fun and all, but _this _was **_hilarious. _**She adjusted the straps, making sure that her human wouldn't be going anywhere, and the android leaned in close as she slowly drew her fingers up her inner thigh.

"You see," she purred, "I have to go do some work, some testing, I'm sure you understand."

The android's fingers gently brushed between Chell's legs, as the human gasped and tried to thrust against her hand. GLaDOS noted, with a bizarre sense of pride, that the entire area was completely soaked through. The results of a very full day of "testing".

"And I'm going to have to leave you alone for a while," continued GLaDOS. "So, I'm going to have to find _some_ way to keep you busy, don't you think?"

Chell could only whimper in response, which GLaDOS chose to took as an affirmative. With a grin, she pulled the soaked jumpsuit away from Chell, and thrust her fingers against her folds, dancing across her sex as the poor human shook with pleasure as though her entire nervous system was being brushed with a high power wire.

"My, you _are _high strung today." With a flourish, GLaDOS reached behind her and slowly pulled a small, black, silicon rod. Chell, nearly out of her mind with lust, took a couple moments to figure out what she was looking at.

"Is- is that my..."

"Your vibrator, yes," sighed GLaDOS. "Distasteful, I know, but you really are _dreadful _at hiding things. Honestly, the underwear drawer? Could you BE more obvious?"

The android turned it on to the lowest setting, and inserted it inside Chell's jumpsuit, and for that matter, partially inside Chell too.

_"Aaaaaahh! Oh god, fuck me, fuck me now!" _

"Sorry, maybe later. Maybe _that _will keep you out of trouble while I'm gone," GLaDOS flashed the brightest smile Chell had ever seen the AI wear, which only made her more attractive, which made Chell more frustrated, which made GLaDOS even happier. It was a vicious cycle, and one that thankfully ended when GLaDOS veritably skipped out of the room.

_Oh god, oh god, this feels too good. I need somebody to touch my all over, I need somebody to finger my goddamn pussy, I need that stupid fucking android- I think I preferred it when she was just trying to kill me. How much longer do I have to wait?!_

Chell drenched her clothes in sweat, and various other fluids, as she tried desperately to grind the vibrator deeper and harder against her clit. She couldn't reach her pussy, couldn't reach her breasts, and was stuck impotently writhing in her prison of a chair as she waited for her GLaDOS to come back.

Hope shot through her as she heard the soft artificial steps of an android echo through the hallway towards her. _Oh, thank you, thank you, GLaDOS, I don't know how much more of this I could take-_

A pale, bespectacled head poked through the doorway, smiling broadly as it saw Chell. "Oh, Chell! I've been looking all over for you!"

It was Wheatley.

_Oh, __**for fuck's sake.**_

"Bloody hell, it's dark in here, isn't it?" The android squinted through the gloom. "Not... not that I'm judging your choice of room lighting, of course, it's very... um. Humany. Yep, humans sure love the dark! ... Are you okay, or have you gone mute again?"

_I **cannot **let him know what's happening. _"I'm h- here. Yeah, I'm fine. C- could this wait? I'm in the middle of something."

Wheatley either didn't hear her, or didn't care. He started running his hands through his hair, and smiled a sheepish grin at Chell. "So, I've... I've been thinking! And, yeah, I know this is kinda late, kinda late, I probably should have gone over this with you the second I came back but it- it seemed awkward, so... so yeah, before I can think about this too much, I should just get it over with: _I COMPLETELY screwed up."_

At the word 'came', Chell had to swallow a strangled groan in the back of her throat. "O- oh?"

"Oh, definitely!" Wheatley's new android chassis was tall and gangly, full of sharp edges and a pointed chin, and he gestured wildly as he paced around the dark room. "So, h- here we were, trying to escape, and I was like 'oh, bloody hell, I've got a great idea, plug me in to the EVIL PSYCHO BODY', and it's- it's- it's almost _insane! _I don't know what I was thinking, it's- what did I even think was going to happen there?!"_  
_

"N- no idea," Chell was only listening with one ear, as she tried to grind the vibrator against the chair. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, please stop talking, I cannot hold this in._

But sadly, Wheatley is not psychic, and he continued. "And it gets even WORSE! I start by, what, punching you in to a hole? Then, then, when you finally crawl out of the damn thing, here I am, and I decide to force you to try and test? While _insulting you? _I just- oh, I can't even believe it. I was _bossy, _and _monstrous _and _rude, _and- and I am so, SO sorry!"

"W- Wheatley, it's okay, I understa- _aaaaahhh!_" Chell couldn't handle it any more, and let out a breathy, melodic moan as the vibrator jumped up to the higher speed. _Oh, that BITCH. _The security camera in the corner of the room seemed to mock her as she struggled in torment.

Finally, slowly, Wheatley realized that something was wrong. "Um, um, um. What's going on?"

"O- oh, nothing! Um, t- thank you for the apology, I really appreciate it-"

"Are... are you strapped to a chair?" Wheatley gasped. "And... and you're all wet? What could be- _ooohh." _

The blue eyed android nodded in understanding, before it finally connected. "... **Oh."**

"G- GLaDOS and I- _ah! _Have been playing some- _oh! _Um, um, we've been playing some... games," Chell finished weakly. Finished the sentence, of course, she still wasn't allowed to orgasm. _  
_

Wheatley started stammering weakly as he took the sight in. The image of Chell, his only friend for the longest time, moaning and shuddering in pure ecstasy as she twitched and gasped along with the vibrations. Her mouth, held open in a perfect 'o', the way her sweat soaked jumpsuit clung to her heaving breasts, the way she struggled to escape from the chair and finally orgasm- "Um. Heh. Ack. Okay, luv, this is- this is- really not something I have any experience with. Do... do you need any help?"

"_Ah!" _Chell, out of her mind with lust, met Wheatley's eyes with heat. _"Fuck me!"_

"... Um. What?"

"_I need to come! Oh god oh god oh god I am so fucking horny, please fuck me right now!"_

Wheatley had never really thought of it before, to be perfectly honest. The whole "spending most of his life as a genital-less sphere" thing was kind of a problem, but now that she was right in front of him... he was... tempted.

Suddenly, GLaDOS' voice blared over the intercom, harsh and blunt. "If you touch my plaything, you are going to _wish _I left you up there."

_Okay, not tempting enough._

"Um, well, h- ave fun with that, I guess. Sorry, luv!" Wheatley almost ran out of the room, politely smiling and waving to Chell the whole time.

_"No, no, no, no, no," _Chell's ragged moan echoed through the chamber, and even through the cavernous halls of Aperture. _"Please, please, GLaDOS, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours..."_

It was hours before GLaDOS finally came back, and even more hours after that before Chell finally came, screaming her crystalline ecstasy over and over again until she fell asleep in her android's arms, purring with bliss.

Wheatley, meanwhile, was miles away, hiding in a corner and showering himself over and over again. And praying that GLaDOS wasn't going to hunt him down and kick his ass back out in to space.

Oh, and don't feel too bad about Chell being stuck in the chair all day, screaming for release.

After all, it was her turn to be the master tomorrow.


End file.
